


Sleeping Beauty

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while now, Dean’s been wanting to try sleep sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's my most clever and original title up there. Bask in its brilliance. *curtsies*
> 
> Aaaaand no idea where this came from. o.O

Cas likes to get touchy in the mornings, but he always waits to make sure Dean’s totally alert, maybe kissing him awake but keeping his hands to himself until Dean starts reacting and reaching for Cas. But something about Cas’s insistence on making sure Dean is awake has actually _backfired_ and given him an idea.

For a while now, Dean’s been wanting to try sleep sex. Cas is a tad reluctant to do it, but Dean insists because he finds something ridiculously hot about giving up complete control like this, so Cas agrees. The first night they try it, Dean is so excited at the prospect that he doesn’t get all the way to the deeper layers of sleep necessary and wakes up as soon as Cas grazes his hand along Dean’s ass.

They keep trying. Several nights Dean stays under for a while, but not as long as he wants. He _really_ wants to wake up to Cas’s dick inside of him, although it’s still pretty awesome to come all the way back to consciousness to the sensation of a tongue up his ass.

Dean is thrilled to sleep through the rimming and only open his bleary eyes when he registers Cas’s fingers working tirelessly, two scissoring within him as Cas is about to push a third in. He’s also really fucking annoyed that he’s still waking up too soon.

He suggests a sleeping pill, and Cas just gives him the look, saying “I’m not fucking you while you’re drugged, Dean.” Not like Dean hasn’t relied on OTC (and not so OTC) sedatives before to get to sleep. Hunting can be a stressful life; sleep can be elusive.

They compromise. Cas will use the barest touch of angel power on Dean, keeping him unconscious while he works. He pulls the power back slightly when he licks into Dean, and pulls it back a little more as his fingers slide in. 

It works. Dean doesn’t wake up, and when he does, it’s to Cas’s chest flush against his back, Cas’s swollen length pistoning deep inside of him, Cas’s hand tangled around his, Cas groaning his name in a mixture of arousal and uncertainty. Dean’s hard right along with him, writhing more as he becomes fully alert and turned on.

Dean twists his fingers into Cas’s grip and comes harder than he has in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at ishippeditovernight. Come say hi!


End file.
